


I Have Use For You

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Fade to Black, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morning After, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Alec finds himself in another universe with another James Bond. Nine years of feelings come out.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Have Use For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things: Daniel Craig saying his Bond might have a fling with a man, and my love for Sean Bean.
> 
> Enjoy!

For once in his life, Bond had time off. M ordered it, really. Said he needed a mental break. So here he was, sipping drinks at a bar in Rome.

He felt on edge. Bond traced the edge of his glass, checking for non-existent poisons. Somehow, no one was coming after him. He had an opportunity to relax.

Well… that wasn’t actually true. It all had to do with the blonde coming up next to him.

“Whiskey.” His voice carried a lot of weight. As the bartender slid over a glass, Bond looked at his new drinking companion.

He was older by a few years. A long scar traced up the side of his neck and right cheek. The man’s eyes were blue, his hair shorter than Bond’s.

He seemed to register the icy stare on him and turned. His eyes flickered to Bond’s drink.

“I knew someone who drank martinis.” He stared off into space for a moment. Bond took a long sip.

“What happened to her?” The man smiled wistfully.

“Him, actually. And hell if I know.” Bond blinked, surprised but not judgy. He took another sip. The man held out his hand. “Alec Trevelyan.”

“Bond. James Bond.” Alec flinched mid-shake. His eyes traced Bond up and down. The shock turned to a smile. “What?”

“Your name sounded familiar. Don’t worry about it.” They awkwardly let go of each other.

An hour later, Bond was tailing Alec down the street. The former Janus knew perfectly well, yet found the whole thing amusing. Besides, nothing bad was going to-

“Give me your wallet.” Alec found himself being pulled into a dark alley. His attacker was a younger gentleman, mouth covered by a black bandana. The barrel of a pistol stared at him.

“I’m afraid I don’t have it on me.” Alec smiled, hoping to alleviate the situation. It didn’t help.

“Bullshit. Hand it over.”

“No.” The barrel of the gun pressed into Alec’s jaw. The mugger was losing his patience.

“How about I make you?”

“How about you back up?” Both men turned at the sound. Bond was standing there, gun pointed right at the mugger’s head. Alec smiled a shocked smile.

“You his friend?” the mugger snarled. Bond locked eyes with Alec for a moment, then shrugged.

“Acquaintances, really. Now, put the gun down.” The mugger faltered for a moment. That was enough time for the tides to turn.

Alec suddenly grabbed the mugger’s wrist and bent until it was pointing at his stomach. With a flourish, he pulled the trigger.

The mugger crumpled to the ground in a heap. Alec set the gun on top of his chest, then looked up.

Bond’s eyes were wide with surprise. Pocketing his pistol, he blinked.

“That was…” Alec’s heart rocked back and forth. Love won out.

“Hot?” Bond shrugged.

“I would’ve been a little more formal, but sure.” He gestured back to the street. “You want a drink first, or…?” Alec grinned.

“We’re going to end up at the hotel either way.”

45 minutes later, they found themselves outside Alec’s hotel room. Bond stared a hole into the wall. He could feel a palpable charge in the air.

The door opened and suddenly Alec was shoving him inside. As it slammed shut behind them, Bond found a pair of lips on his.

The kissing stopped after a moment. Alec stared into his icy blue eyes and smiled hopefully.

“Are you… actually okay with this? Or are you just humoring me?” Bond returned his smile.

“I wouldn’t have taken that god-awful walk here if I didn’t want to.” Eyes flashing dangerously, he pushed Alec against the wall.

This next kiss was surprisingly soft. Alec worked his fingers through Bond’s hair, clinging to the edges of reality. He could barely contain his laughter.

This was actually happening. He was actually kissing James. Well, not _his_ James. But close enough.

When Bond pulled off Alec’s shirt, he found scars. They were dark and deep and painful looking. He looked up.

“What happened?”

“That… is a very long story.” And then, somehow, Alec hoisted Bond into the air. He wobbled over to the bed and got lost in the mattress.

Bond’s fingers found his belt. They looked at each other, two men with complicated history, and met in the middle.

Alec woke up first and moved to get out of bed. He suddenly felt like a caged animal (though one with zero regrets). Bond gently grabbed his wrist.

“Where are you going? I have use for you.” Alec rolled back over and stared into his eyes. Bond kissed him again, fingers grazing his hair.

“What do you mean?”

“We could run away.” Bond smiled sardonically. “I’ve been meaning to retire anyway.” Shocked and thrilled and amazed, Alec kissed him passionately.


End file.
